


Bittersweet

by plushiebird



Series: Translate [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench is 22 he enlisted in the army just to please his old man, who couldn't go to WWI. He's assigned to the 45th Infantry Division (USA) in 1944. Months later his division is fighting in south Germany when a bomb lands near Wrench position, he's left deaf but otherwise safe besides scratches and a horrible headache. He blacks out and when he wakes up their division is now assembled with the 20th Armored Division and they are marching to accept the surrender of the concentration camp Dachau.<br/>"Numbers" is an illogical way to call him, "letters" is a lot more appropriate, but the soldiers of the camp had chosen to call him Numbers. He's 34, a first degree mischlinge and lucky enough to be alive after 2 years imprisoned at Dachau, he's the translator of the camp and right now the sublieutenant needs him to negotiate the surrender of the camp with the Americans, then maybe he can go and die somewhere else, he has nowhere to go, but he'll meet a soldier that will save him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freisetzung

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt sent to tumblr user demisexualsherlock by vvrenchers.
> 
> ww2 AU where wrench is drafted and sent to germany and is then caught in an explosion that blows his eardrums, leaving him deaf. he then saves a jewish refugee (numbers) from being sent to his death.
> 
> Link to post: http://demisexualsherlock.tumblr.com/post/90064414704/i-was-just-thinking-about-this-so-ill-send-it-to-you
> 
> And well, WWII it's totally my thing and since I can't even start with another big idea I have set in this era this prompt seemed like a good practice. 
> 
> Still I had some continuity problems while I was planning it inside my head, but suddenly while I was writing this thing reached and end to himself but a lot of details were left behind, details that had a lot of plot, so this may be a series in the future.
> 
> Please enjoy :) any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3

Wrench is in this just for his dad, the old man hadn’t been able to go to the Great War, so now to prove himself useful he had sent his child to fight against the “great nazi menace” as he used to say.

-          Wrench, come here right now boy!

Wrench moved as quickly as the little space of the trench allowed him to, facing his superior he saluted and waited for orders.

-          Broadcast this report urgently soldier  -

-          Yes, sir! –

Wrench remembers running towards the telegraph cabin, the sound of guns and screams thundering his ears, one of the many reminders of the horror that war is, suddenly he stops and everything seems to slow down reaching a halt, he turns around to look around and above him, his fellow soldiers are staring ahead, eyes blown wide, Wrench heart starts pounding his chest as he listens to the horrified scream.

\-          Projectile! Everyone take cover now! –

Wrench immediately laid on the dirt, his hands covering his head, damn him; he wasn’t wearing his helmet, _fucking shit._ He faced his left flank and saw the projectile land a few feets away from him, he didn’t even hear it, there was just the blinding light and the tearing pain in his head then the lack of oxygen due to the dust and smoke and the smell, the awfully common smell of the trench, heightened by the heat of the explosion. Suddenly Wrench eyes went backwards and everything blacked out.

***

When he’s back to reality, Wrench blinks twice and covers his face with his hand to protect his eyes from the sunset light, a rough hand stops him and when he turns he sees a gentle face coming into focus, the man’s lips are moving but Wrench can’t hear what he is saying.

-          What? –

He is sure that he said it, but he can’t hear himself, Wrench watches the man gesturing something to a nearby soldier then he turns to face Wrench again, he smiles to him patiently and Wrench can see the little flash of pity in his eyes. He swallows and suddenly a wave of hot pain thunders through his ears, he covers them and his hands come back with dried blood on them.

Wrench starts babbling, not knowing what to say and not even knowing if he’s actually talking.

The man receives something from the soldier, a little notebook, and starts writing on it, when he’s done he hands it to Wrench who takes it and starts reading.

_“Shut up, you are screaming. I’m Dr. Grimsrud. Good news first or bad news first?_

Wrench looked around him and realized that they were inside a car, and that the soldiers were marching somewhere he then scribbled something and handed the doctor the notebook.

_“What happened? I guess good news first”_

The doctor read the note and smiled; he turned around and used the seat next to him as a table to write more comfortably.

Meanwhile, Wrench tried to sit instead of lying down on his back, but when he tried to, his head started pounding so he scowled and groaned and kept still. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he received the notebook again.

“ _That battle in the trench? We won, just like the allies are winning all over the battlefield. We are going to a concentration camp near here to accept it’s rendition to the USA army, it’s called Dachau. That’s what happened and also the good news. Now about you; a projectile landed near your position and a lot more of soldiers, some died but you are lucky boy, your arms and legs are still there but your eardrums practically exploded with the strong sound and force waves of the explosion._

_You are deaf permanently son. I’m sorry._

Wrench let go of the notebook and felt the sting of tears in his eyes, he felt another tap on his shoulder and this time the doctor just turned the page of the notebook and held it in front of Wrench’s face for him to keep reading.

_“The pain in your head will disappear in a few hours, when we arrive at the camp we will get some pain killers and I’ll check your ears for any kind of infection, but otherwise you will be ok boy, you already know how to talk, keep this notebook it will be your only way to communicate while you are still here. Don’t be scared boy, this is practically over, and you will be sent home very soon”_

The doctor handed Wrench a pencil, smiled sincerely and spoke very slowly so Wrench could read his lips.

-          Sleep, I’ll awake you when we arrive –

Wrench kept the notebook inside the pocket of his uniform jacket and closed his eyes, drowning into darkness.

****

 They call him Numbers, it is illogical. “Letters” applies a lot more but it didn’t sound as cool or as neutral as Numbers, so the soldiers decided to call him like that when he arrived to the camp.

Now, two years later he has a gun pointing to his head and he knows that this is it, the Germans are losing this war and the only things that they can still do is kill everyone left and escape, he balls his hands into fists and prepares for death. He hears the previous click of the gun.

-          ¡Halt! –

Numbers opens his eyes and watches Wicker saving his life momentarily, yet again. Heinrich Wicker is the head of the camp after Theodor Eicke death; he stares hatefully at Numbers and asks if he’s the translator of the camp.

He’s not, he wasn’t he shouldn’t had been, he is a teacher a first degree mischlinge and knows four languages an ability  he’s blessed with and the reason of why he’s still alive. The Nazis in the camp have been using him as a translator since almost a year ago.

He nods and the soldier next to him leads him to the principal office, where he speaks with Wicker again, he’s needed to negotiate the surrender of the camp with the American troops.

-          “I’m told that your parents didn’t raise you in the Jewish tradition, apparently you are not complete filth, that’s why I have forgiven you of your deserved death” -

Numbers clenches his fists and jaw, trying not to do something stupid like answering back or breaking the man’s jaw in to pieces.

-          “Thanks sir”- he spits out.

Another soldier lets them know that the 20th Armored Division and the 45th Infantry Division of the Seventh USA Army is arriving in a few hours.

*

Wrench was said to remain with the other soldiers while the negotiations were made but he couldn’t keep still, not hearing a thing made him very anxious, anything could happen at any moment and he wouldn’t be able to react at the right time. He could die without ever knowing what had hit him.

He got closer to wherevthe commanders of his division as well of the 20th and 42th were talking to the lieutenant Heinrich Wicker, besides him a man was speaking to his commander and then to the lieutenant, apparently a translator. Wrench licked his lips and approached Dr. Grimsrud, handing him the question he had written in his notebook.

_How’s all going? Who’s the black haired guy?_

The Doctor gave him a funny look and wrote something

_It’s all done; we own the camp now we will free the prisoners now_

Wrench frowned at the incomplete answer, so he spoke, far more loudly than he expected to.

-          What about the other guy?-

The Doctor shushed him with a intense glare. He handed him the notebook

_Shut up! You are talking too loud. I don’t know who the other guy is, apparently he is a Jew who has survived long enough, and he’s a translator_

Wrench read and nods in understanding, he then waits for orders.

*****

When everything is over and the camp occupation by the Americans is done, Numbers sits in a bench outside the principal building staring ahead at the hundreds of emaciated people, prisoners yet in another endless line, but not to get killed this time, this time they were getting food and a bit of medical attention. Numbers saw the few children left face’s glowing with happiness and the adults’ eyes shining with a bit of hope, not smiling yet.

Numbers feels an itch in his eyes and he wants to cry all of the suffering and pain and humiliation out of his body he wants to mourn the death of millions of innocent people he wants to erase the screams and cries and the visions of the massacre and the smell and the feeling of despair he wants to make it all go but it’s still there inside his head, it doesn’t let him go.

A hand in his shoulder startles him and a tall man smoking a cigarette and an even taller soldier stare at him, the man with the cigarette blows up the smoke and says

-          How many languages do you know? –

Numbers recognizes him as one of the Americans.

-          Five, well four officially and sign language –

-          That’s how deaf people talk right? –

The man says, offering one cigarette to Numbers. He nods and notices the soldier staring at him, he’s obviously anxious about something or maybe he just looks out of place.

-          I’m a Doctor and this fellow in here – he says gesturing towards the soldier – a bomb exploded near his position and blowed up his ears, he’s not longer useful to the army right now, he needs to communicate, and a pencil and a notebook are too slow to this “situation”  - the man makes a dismissive gesture in the air with his hand – So it’s an order from the captain of his division and I’d like to remind you that you are still obligated to obey –

The Doctor then tapped Wrench in the shoulder and left. Numbers fists his hands and stares hatefully at the soldier watching him from above, he looked equally pissed about something, he was holding a notebook and a very used pencil, he takes it roughly and starts writing, then he practically throws it back.

_Who the fuck are you and why your stupid superior thinks that I should obey him? Neither you nor your army fucking saved me; I saved myself I’ve been doing it for almost two years._

Numbers starts walking away when the man behind him turns him around by his shoulder, fear creeps from his chest as he notices how big and imposing and pissed the man in front of him looks. He’s looking at him with eyes blown wide with rage he then holds Number’s shoulders as he speaks in a deep voice, very loudly.

-          I know I didn’t save you, but you will save me if you agree to teach me. I can’t go home like this –

Numbers stares and screams back his answer

-          I don’t even have a home to go back to! –

They stare at each other for a moment, each one recognizing in the other’s eyes the pain of the war. Numbers pushes Wrench back and nods emphatically grabbing the notebook before walking away, gesturing Wrench to follow him.

Talking is always better while walking Numbers says to himself.

When they are far enough of the mess with the ex- prisoners, Numbers writes and hands Wrench the notebook.

_What’s your name then?_

Wrench scribbled his answer

_They call me Wrench, so call me like that_

Numbers raises and eyebrow and sighs, writing and handing the notebook back

_OK. Call me Numbers then. How did you get yourself into this?_

Wrench reads and replies quickly

_To prove wrong my father I think, and you?_

Numbers stares at his cigarette for a minute before answering

_Two of my grandparents are Jewish you see, my ascendancy is Jewish but I’m not, not even my parents but the army got me and sent me to be executed. One day a soldier came by asking who could speak fluent Polish or English so I raised my hand, since then I have been helping to decipher certain code messages or negotiate things, shit like that. I was untagged like a Jew and kept alive but you know, they were just waiting for the day they wouldn’t need me anymore to kill me._

Wrench has no idea how to answer that, so he just keeps walking besides Numbers.

Eventually they reach a bench in one of the corners of the camp and sit, Wrench stares at the dirt under him while Numbers plays with the cigarette and writes something in the notebook, he then taps Wrench in the shoulder and hands him the notebook.

_Let’s start then, the faster is over the better. We will do the alphabet first I’ll sign them in order from A to J obviously you have to copy every gesture I make ok?_

Wrench nods and faces his new teacher who immediately started signing, waiting for Wrench to copy every gesture he makes; Wrench is very clumsy a first, confusing the D and F gesture but after a few more minutes he gets them all good, Numbers decides to take a break and writes in the notebook.

_Good, you are a quick student. Repeat them without my instruction and remember, eye contact no hesitation and your hand at mouth- level._

Wrench nods and spells from A to J perfectly. Numbers is impressed, 10 letters in less than 20 minutes. He nods and writes.

_You are very good; wanna try the next 17 letters?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's a typo or any bad grammar.
> 
> Heinrich Wicker was the SS-Untersturmführer ( Sublieutenant) in charge of Dachau a the moment of the liberation by the USA army.
> 
> I'm ignoring every other historical detail besides this bit of information everything else is made up.


	2. Einleitung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for the kudos <3\. As I said this thing reached and end to itself and I really liked it, maybe he slash part is a bit forgotten but, meh I'll make it a series because you can't miss their first kiss. So yeah wait for it.

A few hours later Wrench has learnt the alphabet and a few basic phrases he hesitates a lot and he sucks at facial expressions, but well he’s doing good. Numbers stares at his cigarette and Wrench taps his shoulder.

- _Hey wanna go and –_ he hesitates and spells with his fingers – L I T- Y O U R - C I G A R E T T E? –

Numbers shows him the sign for cigarette and nods. They walk back where Wrench fellow soldiers are sitting. Wrench signs

-They can give you a M A T CH –

Numbers nods and approaches the group of soldiers

\- Hey do you have a match? -

He speaks in a funny accent; you can’t blame him his mother language is polish for fuck’s sakes but people always tend to mock him for that, so he still hates when people laugh about it especially now, when the mockers are soldiers.

\-  A _maitch_? -  One of them said

Numbers is ready to kick the soldier’s butt when Wrench holds him by his shoulders and speaks, out loud.

\- Come on, just a match guys –

One soldier at the back of the group stands up and hands Numbers a match – box.

\- You were a prisoner right? What are you doing with Wrench right here? I heard he was left deaf at the explosion –

Numbers raises his eyebrows at the soldier as he lits his cigarette, Wrench is at his side and by the look on his face he’s wondering what the soldier just said. Numbers then sucks at the cigarette and blow the smoke out his eyes going backwards with the sheer pleasure of it; it’s been years since he smoke

\- I’m . . . I’m teaching him sign language –

The soldier glares at them and retrieves the match box from Numbers and then he’s gone, back with the others.

They walked away and Wrench signed something.

\- You . . .  E N J O Y I N G T H A T? –

Numbers blows again and nods, he makes the “enjoy” sign for Wrench to learn it and smiles lightly, Wrench then grabs his arm and leads them to the improvised camp just besides the principal building.

\- You hungry? –

Numbers laughs at those signals, the soldier learned the signs for “food” “eat” and “hungry” very quickly, he finishes his cigarette and follows Wrench.

It is the second meal of the day for a soldier, so there’s a bit more than nothing to eat, basically bread, some jam and potatoes – Numbers mouth waters, he had been eating  no more than fucking boiled water and pieces of bread like rock for the past two years – Wrench notices him staring and gives Numbers his tray.

\- How is it? – He signs, watching Numbers eat

\- S H I T T Y, W O R T H I T – Numbers fingers spells aware that Wrench doesn’t know the signs for those words.

Wrench chews on a piece of bread with jam and stares at the sunset; it has been three days since the explosion blew his eardrums. He turns around to find Numbers staring at him.

\-  Thanks for this – he signed, but Wrench can see that he’s saying the words too –

 - It’s fine – he answers

 Numbers knows that he’s staring for too long, but Wrench doesn’t seem to mind so he blinks and seconds later he signs.

 -          We have to go with your C A P T A I N. Let’s go –

Wrench nods and stands up too

\- I have to go with the D O C T O R T O O –

They walk towards the principal building and once inside, they see Dr. Grimsrud again, the room is poorly lighted with candles so it takes a moment for them to catch every shape in the room. The Doctor approaches Numbers and signals Wrench.

\- How’s everything going? – 

\- It’s all good, he’s a good student and learns very quickly – Numbers says this with a shrug at the end.

\- Have you eaten yet then? – The Doctor said taking Wrench arm an guiding him to a bed making him sit on it he then takes his otoscope out of  his bag and checks Wrench left ear.

\- Yes, not much but a lot more compared to the portion I used to have –

The Doctor made a sound and nodded

\- The captain of the 40th is waiting for you, next door – He said distractedly as he checked Wrench’s other ear.

Numbers knocked and got into the office, the captain stared at him with heavy eyes as he stood up and squeezed his hand.

\- So I’m told you are teaching Wrench sign language right?  -

\-  Yes sir, he already know the basics and the alphabet –

 -  Nice. Listen we need that boy, he’s a war machine and he still has to obey orders, so I know all the suffering you’ve been through but listen to my offer, in exchange of being Wrench personal translator you will be like an American soldier, three meals at day the promise of going back to the USA, hope, shit like that you know. Thing is, with our protection you survive, without it, we get you back with that Wicker. –

The man spoke clearly and roughly, never taking his eyes off Numbers he sits in his chair and continues.

\- So, you get shelter and work if you say yes, this will be over in maximum three weeks, soldiers leave first and you will leave with him –

It’s an obvious decision.

\- I agree -

The Captain smirks and hands him a sheet of paper.

\- Write your personal information, we will see if we can recover any o your belongings, then leave and close the door –

Numbers scowls at the man’s attitude, the same as the Nazis, treating him like a thing, taking advantage of their position, he finishes writing and throws back the sheet of paper, when he exits the room he spots Wrench waiting for him at the door with a neutral expression holding the little notebook in one of his hands.

\- The boy is completely ok, apparently the headache is gone but I’m sure it will be back very soon I see no infection inside his ears and they are healing properly of course he will still be deaf permanently.  –

The Doctor takes a few steps away from Wrench not facing him.

\- He’s brave and also what we call . . . a beast –

 -  A beast? – Numbers replies

 - A natural killer the captain says that’s why he was brought here, ,that’s why the captain needs him alive – The Doctor raises his hands and stares directly to Numbers’ eyes – Be careful –

 Numbers ignores the Doctor and signals Wrench to follow him. When they are out, the sun is gone and the moon is rising slowly in the horizon, a few candle – light shiver in the distance, where the soldiers are.

\- It’s L A T E, I’ll go get my S T U F F –

\- What? –

\- The D O C T O R said that I have to be with you at all time –

\- Where are we going to sleep?

Wrench makes a confused face and signs – What? – Numbers answers with slow and accentuated signs.

\-  Where are we going to S L E E P? –

\-  I don’t know- Wrench shrugs – Where do you U S U A L L Y S L E E P? –

\- On the floor, in there – Numbers signs and points to the principal building

Wrench stares and smiles.

\-  S L E E P I N G in the D I R T may be a bit F U N N I E R –

Numbers can’t quite see the childish smile that the soldier is wearing but he follows him to one army car, where he grabs his back pack.

\-  Why don’t we S L E E P in the C A R? –

The soldier raises his eyebrows and nods. Army cars are not made for comfortable lying but it’s the best improvised bed that they both have had in a long time not quite a bed still, they have to sit each in a corner of the back seat to fit, Numbers closes his eyes and prepares for another restless night when he feel the soldier pokes him in the ribs and signals something, Numbers can’t see properly and he asks him to repeat.

\-  N O C O V E R? –

\-  O F C O U R S E N O T – Numbers spells with a rolls of his eyes

Wrench is young he knows it, a lot of people in the army tell him that he’s a kid and he doesn’t know a shit of the world, but one year in the army has made him see things, he knows how hatred and death looks he has witnessed the nonsense of human actions and his hands are stained with blood now and he’s surprised of the fact that he actually _liked_ the feeling of killing a man. But looking into the other man, the resignation written on his face, Wrench realizes that the man in front of him has suffered a lot more and he’s determinate to stop it, starting right now, giving him a warm night and a good sleep.

\- The fuck man? – Numbers says, the soldier stare is giving him chills

Suddenly Numbers finds himself trapped between a car backseat and a deaf soldier above him who turns them so Numbers head is resting on the other’s chest and then a thick and rough blanket is covering them both, half embracing him, Number sighs and realizes that he has nothing to do, like the big fellow would ever let him go, so he just closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Hours later a chilly wave of air wakes Numbers and he finds himself alone the blanket covering his legs, he stretches and realizes that the sun rising is a just a few minutes away and that’s the reason why the man is gone.

\- Fucking soldiers – he mutters to himself

After rubbing his eyes, Numbers realizes that he actually had been able to sleep, he covers his face with his hands as he feels himself laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation it’s the first time in years that he finds a reason to sincerely laugh.

\- Fuck what’s next? – He says and turns to have a few more hours of sleep.

Around 9 am Wrench goes back to the car and shakes Numbers awake.

\- Whoa man easy – Numbers says sitting and opening the car’s door.

\-  Coffee!  -Wrench screams causing Numbers' ears to hurt

\- Don’t talk, it’s no use now. You have to sign okay? – he signs saying the words too for emphasis.

\-  Why?  -

\- The other’s won’t listen, you are deaf now and a dummy for them –

Wrench hands him a metal mug with a scowl, Numbers takes a sip of the coffee and signs when the soldier stares at him.

\-  Why do they call you W R EN C H anyway? –

\- I hit very hard, could break your F A C E, what about N U M B E R S? –

\-  Local joke to make F U N of me –

\-  And you really want me to C A L L Y O U L I K E T H A T? –

Numbers sighs and scowls at the last sip of coffee, bitter and burnt.

\- I’m no one now, just NUMBERS  -

Wrench stares and holds Numbers hands, ignoring the slight shock from the man and squeezes them before signing very clearly.

\- You are alive and it’ll get better – he then hesitates a bit, thinking about his next words – you are with me now –

Before Numbers can even react, Wrench tosses him a packet of cigarettes and a match box and then he’s walking away. Numbers picks up the cigarettes and runs towards the soldier.

\- Partners then? –

Wrench doesn’t understand the sign and blinks in confusion.

\- P A R T N E R S? – Numbers spells. Wrench nods and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's a typo or any bad grammar. 
> 
> Heinrich Wicker was the SS-Untersturmführer ( Sublieutenant) in charge of Dachau a the moment of the liberation by the USA army.
> 
> I'm ignoring every other historical detail besides this bit of information everything else is made up.


End file.
